I Can't Be Tamed
by JudebOx
Summary: Bella est une rebelle, Charlie l'envoi dans un pensionnat pour fille. Comment notre Bella va t'elle survivre sans distraction, à moins qu'elle en trouve une nouvelle, mais si elle perdait à son propre jeu? YURI
1. Chapter 1

**I can't be tamed**

Voilà je publie le premier chapitre de la fiction dont j'avais parlé, ici Bella n'est pas, comme souvent dans les fictions, la douce et gentille Bella, ici elle reprend le pouvoir! Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, libre à vous de quitter la page, ceci est un YURI, que je vais mettre en M car même si je ne vais pas entrer dans la pornographie, il est nécessaire pour mon histoire que je rentre un peu dans les détails. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme irons les publications donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant plusieurs semaines (ouais c'est long) je ne me serais pas faite enlevée par des aliens, je n'aurais juste pas d'inspiration.

* * *

><p>Autre nouvelle, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre de "La Jarretière" (ouais je sais : bouuuuh!) et je voulais surtout vous remercier beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews toutes trop mimi! (je ne sais toujours pas y répondre).<p>

* * *

><p>Bref, assez de blabla pour l'instant, encore une fois désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous gâcher la lecture.<p>

Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (au cas où vous en doutiez)

Le premier chapitre est un avant goût, après ça se corse.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

* * *

><p>Pff quelle merde! Mon père trouvait que je devenais trop chiante à faire conneries sur conneries, il avait donc décidé de m'envoyer dans un foutu pensionnat dans une foutu ville du nom de Forks et je me retrouvais comme une conne devant la façade pourrie de l'établissement <em>« Les Fleurs Bleues ». <em>Même le nom était pourri.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas lourd, des rangées de fleurs bordaient le chemin qui menait à celle-ci, le bâtiment était grand et vieux si on en croyait son état, des regard se pointaient sur moi derrière les fenêtres, j'étais le nouveau centre d'attention, quelle merde! J'allais sérieusement m'emmerder dans ce trou, une année sans amis et sans distractions c'était la mort assurée, cette idée tapait contre mon crane de manière assourdissante et me dictait de faire demi-tour pour m'échapper de ce bordel mais ma raison me disait d'avancer et de faire face. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires me donnaient la migraine. _Fuck_

Je décidais donc de repousser les limites de cet établissement et voir jusqu'ou ça pouvait aller, j'allais foutre la merde dans leur joyeux petit monde.

Je pénétrais enfin dans ce qui allais être ma prison pendant un an. J'avais fait un effort côté vestimentaire et avais enfilée un jean noir, mes Doc Marteens noires également et un débardeur blanc sous mon blouson en cuir, je me trainais pour seul bagage un sac de voyage noir nonchalamment posé sur mon épaule. Un homme assez grand et plutôt baraqué s'approcha de moi avec un léger sourire.

_ Bonjour, je suis Emmett tu doit être Isabella Swan.

_ Ta tout compris Rocky mais j'préfère Bella!

Il explosa d'un rire à en faire trembler les murs.

_ Ok suis moi je vais te faire visiter.

_ J'te suis!

Il me montra tous les coins du pensionnat et m'indiqua le couloir où je devais me rendre en me disant que j'allais y trouver ma surveillante d'étage.

_ Moi je viens pas elle me fait peur, elle me regarde comme si elle allait me bouffer!

_ Bin tu devrais être content mon pote.

_ Nan tu vois c'est pas trop mon genre.

_ De quoi, les tigresses?

_ Nan, les filles en général!

_ Ok je vois, bon c'est parti je vais affronter le monstre! Dis-je en riant.

Je m'avançais donc dans un couloir aux murs gris clairs et des portes plus foncées, quelques filles sortirent de leur cambre en sous-vêtement et en gloussant-je ne sait pour quelles raisons, je me retournais sur elles avec un sourire appréciateur.

_ Je vais peut-être me plaire ici tout compte fait!

Un raclement de gorge mécontent me ramena à la réalité et je me retournais vivement vers la source du bruit.

_ Mlle Swan je présume. Je suit Rosalie Hale votre surveillante d'étage, suivez moi!

Alors là! Je n'en revenais pas! C'était un grande blonde sculpturale, bien proportionnée, ces long cheveux tombaient sensuellement sur ces épaules et ces lèvres pulpeuses appelaient à la luxure. Je m'en léchais les lèvres d'avance. Elle me jeta un regard froid et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Encore une dont il fallait que je m'occupe!

Nous marchâmes encore quelques seconde et elle s'arrêta devant une des portes, elle l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

La pièce était sombre et très peu décorée, deux lits s'y trouvaient, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, une unique fenêtre éclairée la chambre sur le mur opposé et l'on distinguait les tronc des arbres immenses de la cour intérieur, ma chambre se trouvait seulement au premier étage. Je regardais avec monotonie le paysage pluvieux et hivernal. Devant l'un des deux lits se trouvait une jeune fille, elle était très petite et fine, ces cheveux court d'un noir de jais pointaient dans tous les sens, elle semblait se retenir pour ne pas exploser, elle portait simplement mais élégamment l'uniforme du pensionnat. Je m'avançais vers elle et lui tendais ma main.

_ Bella. Me présentais-je.

Elle tira sur ma main et m'enlaça.

_ Alice je suis ravis de te rencontrer enfin, je suis sûr qu'on sera de grandes amies!

_ Okay… dis-je en la repoussant gentiment.

_ Miss Brandon sera votre compagne de chambre pour le reste de l'année, maintenant enfilez votre uniforme et présentez vous à vos premiers cours. Lâcha la blonde sur un ton sec avant de filler dans le couloir.

_ Merci Rosie! Criais-je pour la taquiner mais elle ne du pas entendre.

Je me tournais vers ma compagne de chambre, elle c'était assise sur son lit et me contemplait en souriant. Ca promettait!

_ Tu devrais te préparer, elle n'est pas fine quand elle si met. Me dit-elle.

_ T'inquiète je vais la calmer! Alice se mit à rire d'un magnifique rire cristallin que j'appréciais, je pensais que l'on s'entendrait bien en fin de compte.

Je posais mon sac sur mon lit et découvris l'horreur.

_ Ne me dit pas qu'ils veulent que je mette ça! Dis-je désignant l'uniforme du doigt. Il était composé d'un veston noir avec des coutures blanches et le blason de l'établissement ainsi que d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noire arrivant aux genoux.

_ En théorie si!

_ Eh bien en pratique ça va changer!

Jetant mon blouson sur le lit je retirais également mon débardeur n'éprouvant aucune honte devant Alice. J'enfilais seulement le veston sur mon soutien gorge noir et fermais un bouton au milieu, j'ébouriffais légèrement mes boucles brunes et me retournais vers Alice.

_ Bien? Demandais-je.

_ Bien! Rit-elle. On va pas s'ennuyer aujourd'hui!

_ C'est parti!

En chemin je bavardais avec Alice sur nos vies respectives. Ainsi j'appris qu'elle venait de Seattle et que ces parents l'avaient envoyer ici pour voyager tranquilles. Je la trouvais vraiment sympa.

Nous croisâmes quelques personnes et elles eurent à chaque fois la même réaction: l'étonnement. J'était la nouvelle source de ragots et de divertissement alors les pensionnaires c'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les salles où se déroulaient les cours, les cent pensionnaires - cent-une maintenant- étaient réparties en quatre classes. J'étais dans la troisième classe apparemment, Alice dans la première. Je me posais donc sur le mur où le rang de ma classe commençais à se former, les filles me regardaient (surtout ma tenue) avec insistance. Une blonde, jolie, mais pas autant que Rosalie s'approcha de moi tenant quelques bouquins dans ces mains, suivies par deux autres blondes.

_ Tes Isabella Swan c'est ça? Siffla-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Bella, mais calme toi Barbie tes seins siliconés vont éclater! La provoquais-je.

_ Je suis Tanya et là c'est Jessica et Lauren. Continua-t-elle sans relever ma réponse. Putain elle allait m'énerver celle là.

_ Ici tes dans mon pensionnat alors tache de retenir ça et de pas te faire remarquer. Elle croyais vraiment qu'elle me faisais peur?

_ Tss c'est ça ma poule je vais bien t'écouter et faire la belle! Elle se retournas dans un mouvement de cheveux chorégraphier et ces deux toutous la suivirent, cependant que la dite Jessica me gratifiais d'un sourire timide et que je lui en renvoyer un séducteur. L'année s'annonçait prometteuse tous comptes fait.

Une brune d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha et entra dans la salle en invitant les élèves à en faire de même. Elle n'était pas très grande mais bien proportionnée, malgré la pluie incessante elle portait une robe d'été qui lui allait très bien. Je rentrais dans la salle d'un pas résigné et lent. Tandis que je m'installais dans le fond de la classe je vis du coin de l'œil la brune marcher vers moi. Ca allait faire mal!

_ Mlle Swan, je suis Mlle Kate Denali votre professeur pour l'année et je vous demanderais d'avoir une tenue correcte dans l'établissement et donc d'aller mettre votre uniforme complet.

_ Et si je refuse? Dis-je un sourire narquois au lèvres.

_ Alors vous obtiendrez une sanction! Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Eh bien faite donc! Une sanction le premier jour c'était mon record!

_ Bien vous serez privée d'activités se soir et vous resterez ici avec moi à travailler!

_ Hum! C'est une invitation?

_ Et en plus vous avez pas d'affaires de cours? Dit-elle sans tenir compte de ma remarque ou des rires des élèves dans la classe.

_ Non le reste de mes affaires sera livré dans la soirée!

_ Bien vous pourrez donc travailler se soir en attendant allez faire un tour chez monsieur le directeur!

_ Et pour quelle raison?

_ Un ensemble comprenant de votre tenue a votre comportement et vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer!

_ Bien Mlle! J'espère que je vous manquerez pas trop! Lançais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Je sortais de la salle et me dirigeais vers l'accueil. Emmett me vis arriver et en rigola d'avance.

_ Tes pas en cours?

_ Nan j'me suis faite virer!

_ Déjà?

_ Et oui tu vois j'améliore mes records.

_ Tu m'étonne avec cette tenue! Bon et elle ta dit quoi exactement ta prof?

_ D'aller chez le directeur. Dis-je d'un ton lasse.

_ Ah ah ah! Second étage troisième porte à droite! Dit-il mort de rire. Bonne chance!

_ Merci!

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma pénitence, marchant lentement en tentant de retarder le moment fatidique.

Je me tenais devant la porte me préparent mentalement à mon sort, pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude mais j'appréhendais la rencontre. Les autres proviseurs me connaissaient sinon personnellement de réputation et étaient habitués à mes visites régulières, cependant celui-ci allait me découvrir et je redoutais sa réaction.

Je décidais de mettre mes réflexions de côté et de prendre mon courage à deux mains, après tout ce n'étais qu'une personne de plus sur ma liste des ennemis potentiels, j'inspirais profondément et ouvris la porte…

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre (qui ne me satisfait pas vraiment). Petit lemon à la fin, pas de grande avancé dans l'histoire, bref pas très utile et pas très long. Les prochains sont mieux (je trouve).**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'adore ça! :D**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!**

**Navrée pour les fautes et bonne lecture malgré tout.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

* * *

><p>Le bureau du directeur était d'une forme rectangulaire, et les deux murs opposés étaient couvert de livres, une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce au fond de celle-ci. Il y trônait une odeur de cuir vieilli et de poussière. Un grand bureau barrait l'accès à la fenêtre, des papiers en tous genre jonchaient celui-ci et un fauteuil de cuir y était accolé. Un grand homme blond me regardait en souriant. Je m'approchais lentement de lui en redoutant la sentence.<p>

_ Bonjour Isabella! Je suis Carlisle Cullen le directeur du pensionnat. Assied toi je t'en pris.

Je m'exécutais en silence.

_ Bien, je m'attendais à ta visite.

_ Je vous écoute. Dis-je moyennement surprise, il avait très clairement entendu parlé de moi.

_ Je voulais que tu sache que lorsque j'ais créé se pensionnat avec ma femme Esmé c'était avant tout pour permettre à des jeunes filles de trouver une famille lorsque la leur n'était pas là, et je doit dire que c'est la première fois que l'on reçoit une jeune fille pour qu'elle retourne dans le droit chemin.

_ Dans le droit chemin? Demandais-je.

_ Oui en quelques sortes. Certaines demoiselles sont un peu vieux jeu ici, je ne te cache pas que ton arrivée parmi nous va faire quelques remous dans l'établissement, mais je ne dis pas que c'est mal! Ajouta-t-il voyant que j'allais rétorquer. D'ailleurs j'ais eu une idée, on s'ennuis sévère ici des fois alors je te laisse faire se que tu veux à conditions que tu soit respectueuse envers l'établissement et les personnes y résidant, j'espère que tu as conscience du cadeau que je te fait et que tu seras te montrer à la hauteur de ma confiance car sinon se sera le renvoi direct. Je pense avoir été clair.

_ Très clair, mais ça consiste en quoi exactement ma « mission »?

_ Eh bien juste à titiller tes camarades, à les faire enrager gentiment.

_ Et pourquoi moi, enfin je veux dire votre rôle c'est pas genre de m'engueuler quand je fait chier?

_ Si en réalité c'est-ce que je devrais faire mais comme je te l'ais dit je veux que les choses changent, ça peux te paraitre bizarre mais le pensionnat est depuis trop longtemps figé dans ça tranquillité et je pense que tu peux être divertissante.

_ Okay… Il était un peu spécial comme gars.

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, n'oublie pas que le plus important est que tu respecte les autres et je ferais l'impasse sur tes petites « infractions » au règlement.

_ Cool.

_ N'oublie pas le respect et ça commence par ton uniforme, retourne dans ta chambre et change toi, les cours n'ont lieu que le matin, l'après-midi ce sont les activités sportives alors je te conseil de mettre le survêtement du pensionnat.

_ Bien j'essaierais d'en tenir compte.

_ Tu peux y allais maintenant on se reverra surement.

_ Merci M. Cullen.

Je me levais et quittais cet endroit.

Bon ça c'était vraiment louche comme plan, mais quoi qu'il en soit le directeur m'avait donné carte blanche, ouais bon c'était pas exactement ça mais moi je le prenais de cette façon.

Il restait au moins une heure avant la fin des cours, je trainais donc dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux. J'adorais faire ça, c'était très reposant et je pouvais réfléchir dans le calme.

Je me rendais enfin dans ma chambre après avoir revisiter tous les recoins de l'établissement. C'était cool que Cullen ne m'ait pas forcé de retourné en cours, de toutes façons j'y aurais droit ce soir.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre et trouvais rapidement le survêtement gris du pensionnat composé d'un sweat à capuche, d'un T-shirt et d'un jogging. J'enfilée rapidement le tout et vrillais la pièce des yeux, je repairais vite la paire de ciseaux sur la petite commode d'Alice, m'en emparais et découpais le pantalon en coton au niveau de mes genoux.J'attrapais mon baladeur et me posais sur mon lit montant le volume au maximum.

Au bout d'un moment Alice réapparut dans la chambre, m'avisa d'un regard moqueur et enfila son survêtement sans être gênée par mon regard sur elle. Elle fit encore qu'elle ronde dans la chambre en s'agitant comme une puce puis me regardant une nouvelle fois ( je n'avais pas bougée d'un pouce) elle me fit de grands gestes et je compris qu'il était temps de se rendre au réfectoire. Je me levais et reposais mon baladeur sur ma commode la rattrapant rapidement comme elle avait déjà filée dans le couloir.

_ Alors comment c'était cette matinée? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous arrivions devant le réfectoire.

_ Pas mal j'ais fait la connaissance du directeur.

_ Déjà?

_ Et oui qu'es-ce-que tu veux on se refait pas, mais il à était très sympa à ma grande surprise.

Nous entrâmes dans le self et nous nous servîmes à la suite des autres filles. Alice se dirigea vers une table vide et loin des autres. Je la suivais sous les regards insistants. Ça leur passeraient bien un jour, j'espérais.

_ Pourquoi tu mange aussi à l'écart des autres tables? Demandais-je à ma camarade.

_ Bin tu vois…les autres filles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, elles me trouvent bizarre. Dit Alice un air triste sur le visage.

_ On s'en fout moi je t'aime bien et c'est le principal non? Elle hocha la tête un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Quelques têtes étaient tournées vers nous et nous fixaient sans discrétion, c'était pas gagné!

_ Bon vas y raconte moi un peu les potins, qui est qui et tout le reste, je veux tout savoir sur ce bahut! Il fallait que je me tienne informée si je voulais accomplir la mission de l'agent 008 Cullen! Bon il faut sérieusement que j'arrête les films d'actions.

_ Alors, dit Alice en réfléchissant, la table du milieu c'est Tanya et sa bande, elle dirige le pensionnat avec ses chiens de garde, faut pas trop les approcher.

_ Ouais, je l'ais est déjà côtoyées.

_ Bon ensuite nous avons, la table du fond, Victoria, elle est toujours fourrée dans un livre, personne ne fait réellement attention à elle, elle est dans son monde.

Intéressant.

_ Sur notre droite, la table des intellos, assez coincés si tu veux mon avis mais néanmoins plutôt gentilles, enfin tous le reste, des petites fifilles à papa pleine de fric. Et puis il y a la table des surveillants et des profs. Emmett, c'est le fils du directeur, Edward, le sexy prof de sport, Jasper qui est aussi le fils du directeur et également le cuisinier du pensionnat, Mlle Denali, Mme Cullen, ma prof, M Black, M Uley et Rosalie, que tu connais déjà.

Après le déjeuné tout le monde se dirigea vers le gymnase dans un rituel bien ordonné. Devant moi marcher Tanya et je pouvais admirer ses courbes à volonté.

Lorsque l'on arriva toutes dans le gymnase les classes furent séparées, deux d'entre elles sortirent et les deux autres restèrent dont la mienne. Je rêvassais les mains dans les poches quand j'entendis le prof de sport m'appeler:

- Bon Swan c'est à toi montre nous tes talents!

- Tous mes talents ou seulement ceux qui sont avouables?

- Tes talents pour la lutte ça ira. Dit le fameux Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok chef! J'avançais sur le tapis de lutte.

- Bon alors tu te met avec….Tanya! Il se foutait de ma gueule non? Tampis ce serait un bon moyen pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Je la voyais grommeler tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Je souriais d'avance.

- Bin alors Blondie t'es pas contente que je pose mes mains sur toi?

- Va te faire foutre Swan! L'assemblé siffla, cool on avait du public.

- J'attend que toi pour ça chérie!

- Les filles on se calme et on commence le combat vous voulez? Nous réprima gentiment Eddy.

Il siffla et nous commençâmes le combat, ça aller être drôle. Elle fonça sur moi et je m'écartais pour l'éviter, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Quand elle s'y retenta je ne bougeais pas et elle se frappa violement contre moi. Elle manqua de partir en arrière mais je la retint par les fesses.

- Tu aime quand je te touche? Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- Mais putain lâche moi! Elle sortie du tapis en colère et rejoignis ses deux copines.

- Eh bien ça à pas étais long, dit le prof.

Après plus d'une heure de sport intense plus communément appelé « le glandage » nous sortîmes du gymnase pour regagner nos chambres respectives. Là je retrouvais Alice et j'étais plutôt contente, je commençais à mis faire à cette petite pile électrique. Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre en même temps et nous nous changeâmes. Elle me dit que l'activité du soir était le visionnage d'un film.

- Ouais mais se sera sans moi, ma prof m'a privé d'activités, et en échange j'ais le droit d'avoir un court particulier avec elle, super!

- Oh! Ok dommage. Bon à toute à l'heure alors! Elle me souris et partis comme une fusée, du couloir elle me lança un: pas de bêtises surtout!

Je descendais alors une nouvelle fois à l'accueil où Emmett me remit les affaires qui venait d'arriver. Je le remerciais et une fois les avoir placées dans ma chambre je rejoignis la salle de cours les mains dans les poches. Ma prof m'y attendait assise à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Quand elle me vit elle me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'exécutais en silence et m'assis à une table juste devant elle.

- Alors Isabella on va pouvoir travailler maintenant?

- Oui mais si vous m'appelais Bella parce que je n'aime pas trop mon prénom complet.

- Bien si ça te permet de te tenir comme il faut. Donc Bella, je voudrais savoir où tu en étais dans le programme avant que tu nous rejoignes.

- Je dirais que j'en étais quelque part vers le milieu, dis-je pas très sûr de moi.

- Bon, tu as fait « l'écriture engagée », c'est ce qu'on étudie en ce moment en classe.

- Oui…peut-être, répondais-je.

- Alors on va étudier ça ce soir et dorénavant tu t'efforcera de suivre en classe.

Elle se levait pour écrire un truc au tableau et je penchais la tête pour admirer le dessin de ses courbes sous sa robe légère. Elle était superbe, je m'en mordais la lèvre se retournais et me fixais un moment, elle parut reprendre ses esprits et commença son cour.

Derrière les vitres le jour se couchait peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le tableau je tentais ma chance. Je me levais silencieusement et me collais derrière elle respirant son parfum fleuri. Elle défailli un instant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle avait cessé d'écrire.

- Bella rejoins ta place, elle se voulais ferme.

- Je refuse, dis-je lorsque mes mains se faufilèrent d'elles mêmes à la rencontre de ses fesses.

- Retire tes mains, il ne faut pas. Elle lâchait prise peu à peu. Je plongeais dans son coup pour le couvrir de baisers.

- Je sais que tu a envie autant de moi que l'inverse.

- Retourne à ta place Bella…Maintenant elle s'appuyait sur le tableau, toujours les yeux fermés.

- Oblige moi, soufflais-je alors que je passais mes mains sous sa robe. Elle gémit, alors que je la retournais et que je la collais contre le tableau toujours dans son coup. Elle se cramponnait au mur quand je descendais vers sa poitrine et passais ma main derrière elle pour défaire sa robe. Cette barrière plus que gênante tomba et me dévoila un corps parfait.

Je la poussais sur le bureau et je compris qu'elle ne me demanderait plus de reculer à présent.

Je lui retirais sa culotte de dentelle noire et elle fut entièrement nue devant moi. Sa respiration devenait haletante alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt et grimpais sur elle. A chaque fois que ses poumons se soulevaient, nos corps se touchaient encore davantage.

Je frôlais ses lèvres sans jamais vraiment les toucher. Les vitres totalement embuées maintenant, ne laissaient voir que le gris du crépuscule. Tout en sensualité je passais ma langue sur son corps descendant entre ses seins. M'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril, je soufflais doucement sur la ligne humide que je venais de créer, observant une rangée de frissons s'y former.

Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus déraisonnés, je couvrais sa bouche avec la mienne l'entrainant alors dans une danse sensuelle. Je descendais ma main vers son bas ventre, doucement, dans le but de na pas la brusquer. Elle me surpris quand elle fit la même chose. Elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais je ne le voyait pas du même œil, j'enfonçais mes doigts en elle lui arrachant un gémissement dépassant tous les autres. Elle-même se glissa en moi et malgré ses gestes peu sûr, elle se démerdait pas mal. Elle calla ses va et vient sur les miens et après maintes caresses nous plongeâmes en même temps.

- Ouvre les yeux, soufflais-je la fixant quand elle obéis pour voir ses pupilles se dilater, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom, se qui m'arrachas un sourire.

Je l'avais eu.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà! Vous vous souvenez de moi? Non, bon tant pis.**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas très très utile mais bon, faut bien avancer dans l'histoire nan?**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos p'tites review! :B**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes et je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi! (nan sans blague?)**

**Bref sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

Je me retirais avec un baiser rapide et m'appuyant le dos au tableau je refaisais ma ceinture. Kate (je pouvais l'appeler comme ça maintenant) s'assit sur le bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'es ce que j'ais fait, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise Bella! Dit elle un peu plus fort, parce que c'était une erreur et que si ça ce savait…

- D'accord, dis-je la coupant dans ses réflexions, je ne dirais rien, ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Très bien, c'est-ce qu'il faut. Je…j'étais bien au moins? Demanda-t-elle timidement la tête toujours baissée.

Elle étais trop mignonne, elle avait plus l'air d'un enfant que d'une prof.

- C'était magnifique, la rassurais-je et lui soulevant le visage d'un doigt, je posais mes lèvre une dernière fois sur les siennes dans un ultime baiser.

Peut-être que je sautais sur tous ce qui bougeait mais je savais également faire preuve de douceur avec mes conquêtes éphémères.

- Maintenant, rhabille toi, faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne hein? Sur ce je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais rajoutais au dernier moment: Je suppose que le cours est terminé?

Je partis en l'absence de réponse.

Je décidais de retourner tranquillement dans ma chambre, les activités du soir ne devais que se terminer dans 30 minutes, ce qui me laissais largement le temps de me poser avant le retour de cette pile électrique qui me servais de compagne de chambre.

Sur le chemin, j'aperçu Rosalie qui avait l'air de m'attendre, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

- Salut Rosie, tu sais que t'es craquante avec cette petite moue sur le visage?

- Mlle Swan, je vous prierez de rester polie ! Lâcha-t-elle comme du venin. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à trainer dans les couloirs?

- Mais c'est pour me retrouver seule avec toi bien sûr. Lui dis-je avec un regard séducteur, me rapprochant d'un pas vers elle. Elle restait marbre, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Dans votre chambre immédiatement. Elle insista sur le dernier mot. Je lâchais les armes, elle n'était pas encore assez échauffé à mon goût pour l'instant.

- Ok Rosie mais si tu change d'avis fais moi signe, lui soufflais-je la gratifiant d'un clin-d'œil.

Je me glissais dans ma chambre et me couchais sur le lit.

Peu de temps après Alice fit son apparition et me raconta rapidement sa soirée, bien entendu je lui passais les détails de la mienne.

Epuisée par ma première journée je me tournais vers le mur attendant qu'Alice éteigne la lumière pour m'endormir.

Une soudaine envie de fumer me réveilla pendant la nuit et j'attrapais mon paquet de cigarettes dans mon sac.J'enfilais vite fait une veste et ouvris la fenêtre de la chambre.

Regardant si j'avais réveillé Alice, je vis qu'elle dormait paisiblement sous sa grande couverture.

Je sautais donc par la fenêtre, la chambre étant au premier étage j'atteignais facilement le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite sauter au sol.

Là j'allumais une cigarette et tirais une bouffée libératrice.

Le short que j'avais enfilé pour dormir ne couvrant que le haut de mes cuisses, le froid faisait naitre quelques frissons sur ma peau que j'oubliais vite quand j'aperçu une faible lumière venant de l'autre coté du bâtiment.J'approchais doucement en silence pour en voir la source.

Entre le mur et un petit buisson se trouvait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la petite rousse de la cafétéria, Victoria. Elle avait l'air plongé dans son livre et ne m'avais pas vu. Posant mon épaule contre le mur et l'observant avec insistance, je tirais sur ma clope. Comme elle ne m'avais toujours pas remarqué, je décidais de me lancer.

_ Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à faire le mur. Son air choqué fis apparaitre un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas de la répression.

_ Désolée tu m'as fait peur, t'es Isabella, la nouvelle élève transférée c'est ça?

_ Oui mais évite le « Isabella », Bella ça suffit.

_ D'accord, alors Bella, que fais tu trainant dehors à ne heure pareille?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question.

_ Oui mais je l'ais fait en premier! (Elle me plaisais bien cette petite rousse)

_ Une soudaine envie de nicotine. Et toi?

_ J'aime bien sortir la nuit et venir me planquer là avec un bouquin, c'est tout.

_ Ca te dérange si je m'assoie? Lui lançais-je avec un sourire.

_ Non, pas du tout vas-y. Je m'exécutais en silence et écrasant ma cigarette j'en ressortais une nouvelle que j'allumais directement. Je la lui tendis et elle l'attrapa pour en tirer une latte puis me la rendis.

_ Merci.

_ Mais de rien. Alors il parait que t'es une fan de bouquin.

_ Ca me permet surtout de m'évader un peu de cet endroit et de penser un peu moins aux gens qui me manquent. Elle avait posé ses lunettes et elle était vraiment très… appétissante. Je l'écoutais tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour la séduire.

_ Ta famille?

_ Entre autre, je pensais plus à ma copine en fait. Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Nous sommes un couple libre et je sais qu'en mon absence elle en profite, c'est le principe, mais moi coincé dans ce pensionnat je me sent un peu seule.

Alléluia, la voilà mon opportunité. Un sourire séducteur s'étendu sur mes lèvres. Elle le remarqua et je lançais :

_ Je suis plutôt de bonne compagnie.

_ Ah oui? Dit-elle en souriant, elle s'appuya sur le mur dans son dos et me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Tirant un peu sur ma cigarette je m'approchais d'elle pour lui passer la fumée, nos lèvres se frôlant. Lui laissant le temps de souffler la fumée j'embrassais son cou puis je m'emparais de sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux.

Je jetais la cigarette plus loin alors que j'étais quasiment couchée sur elle. Mes mains commencèrent alors leur exploration du corps de la jolie rouquine se trouvant sous moi.

Je sentais que son corps commençait à chauffer sous mes caresses. Je passais mes mains sous le T-shirt qu'elle portait alors que les siennes étaient accrochées dans mes cheveux.

Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus bruyantes et les battements de nos cœurs s'accéléraient.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre et la lumière d'une lampe torche apparue.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour. Me revoilà. Un chapitre très court mais pour la peine je vous en mets deux ce soir! (a)**

**Je tiens à vous précisez que je publie quand j'ais finis d'écrire un chapitre donc pour être plus claire là je publie le chapitre 4 et 5 mais c'est parce que je viens de finir d'écrire le 6! Vous me suivez? Oui je sais j'suis bizzare. En bref, ils arrivent tard car j'ais perdu mon inspiration! (Si vous la retrouvé contactez moi! Merci!).**

**BREF, j'arrête de dire des trucs inutiles et je vous laisses lire! Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes et vous rappel que les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi. (Dommage hein?)**

**Sur ce! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4:<p>

Nous avions arrêté de respirer quand la lumière se rapprocha. Victoria m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

On courrait pour faire le tour du bâtiment et elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte métallisée. Elle l'ouvrit et me fit signe d'avancer. La pièce était sombre mais l'on distinguait quelques contours de plans de travail, nous étions visiblement dans les cuisines.

- Je passe par là quand je sors en douce, me dit-elle. La nuit personne ne vient par ici.

- Nous ne risquons donc plus d'être dérangées? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres me rapprochant d'elle.

- C'est le but.

Je la collais sur le plan de travail derrière elle et la fis basculer sur celui-ci.

J'embrassais goulument ses charmantes petites lèvres et lui enlevais son t-shirt. Elle fit de même avec le mien et nos gestes devenais de plus en plus rapides et pressés.

Nous ondulions chacune dans un rythme régulier jouant à savoir laquelle craquerait en premier.

Ce fut elle.

Elle me supplia de la prendre et dans le but de la torturer un peu, je défis son jeans avec une lenteur extrême. Passant ma main sous son boxer je sentis comme son désir était aussi grand que le mien. Je lui retirais son jeans et son boxer pour tracer une ligne de baiser de son nombril jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs.

Elle agrippais fort mes cheveux quand j'entrais ma langue en elle. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et j'adorais ça. Elle n'était pas loin de son paroxysme, il fallait que je la vois jouir. Je remontais alors vers son visage et remplaçais ma langue par mes doigts accélérant le rythme. Je la marquais d'une morsure dans le cou, son corps était maintenant mon territoire.

- Regarde moi. Lui ordonnais-je. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa de ses prunelles vertes, j'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur si significative avant que ses pupilles se dilatent. Je l'embrassais tendrement la laissant reprendre son souffle. C'était sans compter sur son endurance car elle me retourna brutalement.

- A ton tour chérie.

- Je n'attend que ça.

Elle descendit dans mon cou en une myriade de baisers et elle en profita pour défaire mon soutien gorge. Alors que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, elle demanda :

- Tu as un peu chaud non?

- Très.

Elle tendis le bras pour atteindre un tiroir derrière ma tête, elle en sortit un petit bac qu'elle fit craquer dans ses mains. Elle en récupéra un petit carré qu'elle déposa dans mon cou et traina entre mes seins et sur mon ventre.

Le glaçon fondit sur ma peau chaude et fit naitre des frissons partout sur mon corps.

Elle l'attrapa ensuite avec ses lèvres et de sa langue froide traças de petits rond sur mes tétons. J'attrapais ses cheveux roux sous la sensation.

De puissants gémissements s'échappaient de mes lèvres. À présent, elle m'embrassait à pleine bouche et je sentais sa main descendre de long de mon ventre. Elle passa sous l'élastique de mon short et, comme prise par une envie irrésistible, elle s'enfonça avidement en moi. Elle exécuta des mouvements rapides et réguliers et me fis atteindre l'orgasme dans un râle rauque.

Je reprenais mes esprits doucement et elle se leva du plan de travail, elle commença à se rhabiller et me passa mes vêtements quand je sautais à mon tour du comptoir. Je me rhabillais rapidement quand elle s'approcha de moi, elle entoura mes hanches de ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis à son baiser en mettant mes bras sur ses épaules. Quand elle se retira, je gardais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Elle souris avant de me dire :

- Merci, c'était cool.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ma belle.

- Si jamais tu te sens seule, tu sais ou me trouver la nuit, rajouta-t-elle me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Cette fille était carrément le contraire de tous ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle.

Je remontais moi aussi jusqu'à ma chambre, passant sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte de Rosalie.

J'arrivais enfin, Alice dormait toujours paisiblement, on aurais dis qu'elle vivait à part de tout se qui l'entourait, il émanait d'elle un fort sentiment de solitude.

Je me recouchais alors que le jour pointait et attendis la sonnerie du réveil général.

* * *

><p><strong>Avis? La suite...Tout de suite!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

La sonnerie me sortis de mes pensés. Je me levais avec flemme et Alice émergea doucement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les douches communes et je reçu un regard sévère de Rosalie en guise de bonjour.

Une fois les douches terminées j'enfilais l'uniforme de l'établissement avec réticence et secouais mes cheveux de façon à se que les boucles se replacent naturellement.

Commençait maintenant ma deuxième journée ici.

Lorsqu'avec Alice nous nous engagions dans la file qui menait au petits déjeunés, Tanya me bouscula . Alice me retint avant que je me jette sur elle et me montra d'un signe Rosalie qui me surveillait, je la remerciais silencieusement et me promis de régler son compte à cette pétasse. Quand on s'installa à la table Alice entama la conversation :

_ Alors ton escapade cette nuit? Je la regardais surprise. Oui j'ais le sommeil léger. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Désolé, une envie soudaine de cigarettes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine forme!

_ Comme d'habitude. Dis-je en souriant moi aussi.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé nous nous levâmes pour aller chercher nos affaires avant le début des cours.

Dans le couloir j'aperçu Tanya de dos, je me retournais pour vérifier les environs, pas de surveillants. Je m'approchais d'elle sans bruit et lui lançais langoureusement :

_ Et alors ma chérie, j'ais pas le droit à mon baiser ce matin? Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, ma petite pic eu l'effet escompté vu son visage choqué. Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle s'aperçu que c'était moi.

_ Tiens voilà Miss Connasse qui grogne. Je la choppais par les pans de son blazer et la collais contre le mur, mes quelques centimètre de plus m'aidais à avoir plus de dominance.

_ Qu'es que tu attend de moi exactement?

_ Vas y frappe moi, t'attend quoi. Me provoqua-t-elle.

_ Ça te ferais trop plaisir que je me fasse jeter parce je t'es démonté la gueule!

_ Oh oui! Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_ Mlle Swan, suivez moi!

Je lâchais Tanya et me retournais vers Rosalie qui abordait un regard furieux, ça aller être ma fête.

Je passais derrière elle la suivant les mains dans les poches - non, je n'avais pas mis la jupe, faut pas pousser-, prenant le temps d'observer le balancement de ses hanches.

Elle me conduisit dans le bureau des surveillants, là elle me demanda de m'assoir et le sermon commença.

_ Votre comportement est intolérable dans cet établissement, il va falloir vous calmer Isabella!

_ Tu sais, j'aime la manière dont mon nom entier résonne dans ta petite bouche. La taquinais-je.

_ Et je vous demanderez un peu plus de respect envers vos supérieurs. Elle commençait à s'énerver, j'aimais ça.

_ Mais j'ais ma manière de respecter les jolies filles.

_ Vous êtes privées d'activités du soir pendant une semaine…

_ Ça va pas me manquer.

_ Et, à la place vous nettoierez la bibliothèque et la salle de théâtre, voilà les clefs. Elle me tendis un trousseau où pendaient deux clefs vieillis par le temps. Sans s'en rendre compte elle m'offrait là, les clefs du paradis.

_ La punition commence ce soir, maintenant sortez et aller en cour.

Je sortais du bureau faisant tourner le trousseau autour de moi doigt.

_ À plus Blondie! Je la gratifiais d'un clin d'œil et elle grogna.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de ma classe, elle était déjà fermée et il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Je toquais donc attendant une réponse pour entrer. J'entendis la voix étouffée de Kate me permettre d'entrer. Je poussais la porte jetant un regard pleins de sous entendus vers mon professeur, elle détourna la tête en rougissant, mignon.

Le sourire aux lèvres je m'installais à ma place. De la je passais tout le cour à observer Tanya dans le but de l'énerver.

Mlle Denalie ne fis pas attention à moi pendant le cours, évitant sagement de m'interroger. Alors que la pause sonna, je me levais en dernier et comme elle c'était retourner pour effacer le tableau, je passais ma main sous sa robe, frôlant ses cuisses. Je me retournais sur le pas de la porte pour lui envoyer un sourire. Elle me regarda avec des yeux mécontents et je partis.

Après la fin des cours, nous déjeunâmes avec Alice dans une petite routine déjà établie.

Le cour de sport fut beaucoup plus intéressant. Alors que je lançais une fois de plus une petite pic à la charmante Tanya, M. Muscle alias Edy, m'exclu du cour et m'intima d'aller m'assoir sur les bancs du gymnase.

Je m'en approchais en trainant des pieds et me posais à côté d'un des chiens de garde de Tanya, à savoir Jessica. Elle n'osait pas me regarder mais c'était flagrant qu'elle en brulait d'envie. Je m'approchais, me collant presque à elle. Je pouvais sentir son parfum frais et il me mis l'eau à la bouche. Un moyen de faire chier Tanya s'offrait à moi, et j'allais pas me gêner. Elle tourna sont visage vers moi et ne s'attendant pas à être aussi près elle recula légèrement:

_ Oulà, tu m'as fait peur!

_ On s'emmerde ici, on bouge?

_ Euh si tu veux..

_ Aller fait pas ta timide, ça fait du bien d'enfreindre un peu les règles. Je me levais et lui tendis la main, elle l'attrapa et je l'entrainais dans les vestiaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, à vous de juger! :B<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je vous poste maintenant le chapitre 6 ! **

**Je vous remercie au passage pour vos reviews et vous dis, pour celle qui se demande quand Alice va vraiment entrer dans l'histoire : patience ça arrive ! Laissons notre Bella s'amuser un peu c'est bientôt fini !**

**En bref ce chapitre est très court *comme les autres ok !* et je le trouve pas très bon mais quoi qu'il en sois je vous le donne à lire vu que même en le remaniant 30 fois ça ne marche toujours pas !**

**Sur ce je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je m'excuse pour les fautes (nan ça s'arrange pas !) et enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Je revenais des vestiaires où j'avais laissé Jessica se rhabiller tranquillement. On pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas très doué mais qu'elle c'était débrouillé comme elle avait pu. Non en fait elle avait était carrément nulle, mais j'lui avais pas dis.

Je me rassis sur le banc, le cours était presque fini. Jessica revint quelques minutes après moi s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Tanya, elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Visiblement la blondasse du lycée n'avait pas apprécié que je m'absente avec sa petite protégé. Cool, j'en étais ravis.

Après le cour de sport je réussi à coincer Tanya dans un coin.

_ Alors Chérie, quand est-ce que vient ton tour?

_ Lâche moi et ne t'approche plus de Jessica!

_ J'en est pas l'intention, ta Jessica ne sait vraiment rien faire ses dix doigts. Mais j'attend de pouvoir comparer avec toi, dis-je en descendant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle s'énerva et se libera de mon emprise.

_ Tu reviendras vers moi! Lui lançais-je de loin. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu et elle savait très bien que je gagnerai.

Je remontais dans la chambre et y retrouvais Alice, je m'habituais à sa présence, elle était agréable à vivre et je savais que nous pourrions être très amies. Elle avait l'air triste et ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle refusait de tourner la tête vers moi, se cachant de mon regard.

_ Alice? Je chercher à ce qu'elle me regarde. Alice, qu'Est-ce que t'as?

_ Absolument rien. Répondit-elle des tremblement dans la voix.

_ Arrête je vois bien que t'es mal. Tu peux me parler tu sais, je sais qu'on de connait pas depuis super longtemps mais bon.

_ C'est rien, juste une nouvelle qui m'attriste, la chienne dont j'avais hérité à la mort de ma grand-mère est morte et mes parents refusent que je quitte le pensionnat pour ça. C'était la seule chose qui me restait d'elle tu comprends.

Les larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues, sans bruit, lentement.

Je m'approchais d'elle la prenant dans mes bras pour essayer d'étancher un peu sa peine. Quelques fois des secousses faisaient trembler son corps se répercutant dans le mien.

Au bout d'un moment ses larmes s'asséchèrent et elle redevint calme. Je la lâchait.

C'était l'heure des activités du soir, enfin pas pour moi. Elle se prépara et me souris pour me remercier. Elle s'en alla, elle m'avais vraiment fait de la peine.

Après m'être changée je descendis à mon tour emportant les clefs de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas l'intention de nettoyer mais ça me ferais visiter. J'arrivais devant la grande porte et entrais. Une forte odeur de vieux livres me parvins. La pièce était rangé et propre, je soupçonnais que pour Rosalie le nettoyage n'était qu'un prétexte pour me priver d'activités du soir. Comme je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'y assister ça ne me dérangeais pas.

Je pris un livre au hasard, le posa sur la table et mon cul sur une chaise. Je n'ouvris même pas le bouquin préférant poser mes pieds sur la table.

Je repensais à Alice, à sa petite bouille trop mignonne de chaton égaré. Elle était belle et gentille. Elle semblait délaissée par tout le monde, elle était simplement triste.

Un raclement de gorge m'arrêta dans mes réflexions. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant en attendant la voix nasillarde qui allait suivre. Deux jours que j'étais là, et elle me gonflais déjà.

_ Mlle Swan!

_ Je sais Rosie, je suis là pour travailler, mais tu vois, tout est déjà propre! Je me levais et m'avançais vers elle. Même en colère (ok elle était jamais de bonne humeur) elle était désirable.

_ Hum Rosalie chérie, enlève cet air érotique de ton visage, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir sinon! Tu me demande vraiment trop. Je m'approchais de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à la toucher.

_ Puisque vous avez terminé, vous remontez dans votre chambre et tout de suite. Elle croisait les bras, imperturbable.

Je déposais les armes et remontais, non sans la gratifier de deux ou trois pics qu'elle ne releva même pas.

Allongé sur le lit j'attendais Alice. Quand elle arriva elle me souri largement.

_ Tu vas mieux? Lui demandais-je.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella.

Je me levais pour aller vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras.

_ Tant mieux, je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes, surtout quand je les apprécies. Je relâchais notre étreinte et passa ma main sur sa joue. Et plus de larmes d'accord? Elle me fit un oui de la tête. Dis moi, tout le monde est couché là?

_ Techniquement oui, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle d'eau commune quand j'y suis passé. Pourquoi?

_ Il faut que je fume et j'ais pas envie de me repayer une séance d'escalade. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

_ D'accord vas-y tu risque rien, j'ais vu Rosalie rentrer dans sa chambre et on l'a reverra pas avant demain matin normalement!

_ Ok merci pour l'info. Je lui jetais un clin d'œil et sortis de la chambre. Je sortais en passant tout de même discrètement devant la chambre de Rosalie.

Une fois dehors j'allumais ma clope et tirais une bouffé, lentement, laissant la fumée s'insinuer doucement en moi. Je m'assis sur un muret et y restas le temps de me griller assez de cigarettes pour avoir une dose de nicotine suffisante.

Je rentrais tranquillement quand une lumière attira mon regard. Elle provenais des douches communes, et j'entendais le bruit que fait l'eau en rencontrant le sol.

Je m'approchais sans bruit. Là je fus dérouté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Rosalie qui sois disant ne ressortait pas de sa chambre la nuit, était là devant moi, nue, le corps plein de mousse -ce qui était ultra sexy- et se lavait tranquillement loin des regards de la populace.

Je l'avais prise sur le fait et même si ce n'était pas un délit, je connaissais sont petit secret. Un sourire narquois apparu sur mon visage alors que je rentrais dans les douches.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendu et elle ne pouvait me voir d'où j'étais puisqu'elle me tournait le dos.

Nonchalamment appuyée sur le mur carrelé des douches, j'observais la créature devant moi. La courbe de ses reins, ses jolies petites fesses, ses bras tendis qu'ils frottaient ses longs cheveux blonds, les muscles de son dos alors qu'elle fredonnait une chanson.

Elle était, inconsciemment, totalement soumise à mon regard.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement la contempler ne me suffis plus. Je m'approchais alors de son corps, sans me préoccuper de mes vêtements, un short, un t-shirt, ça sècherait vite. J'allais faire regretter à cette prédatrice blonde de m'avoir fait chier.

Et puis j'avais envie de me la taper quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaah !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour à toutes !**

**Je commence par vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes reçues avec le sourire !**

**Et vous poste avec ça un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes et vous rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7:<p>

Rosalie ne m'avait toujours pas entendu alors que j'était quasiment colée à son corps.

Pour éviter tout refus de sa part je la collait prestement contre le carrelage froid des douches glissant mes mains sur son ventre. Elle fut surprise par mon contact.

_ Alors on s'offre un bain nocturne? J'essayais de mettre le plus de sensualité possible dans ma voix.

Elle ne pouvait parler tellement son cœur battait vite, à cause de la surprise et de la situation.

_ L..lâche moi Bella..

Elle fermait les yeux sa respiration devenait saccadée. Sa voix résonnait sur les murs des douches et la vapeur qui tournoyait rendait l'atmosphère extrêmement érotique. Sa peau sentait la menthe, l'odeur de son gel douche, et des gouttelettes ruisselaient dans son dos.

Mes mains descendais d'elles mêmes sur son corps. Quand j'arrivais à son intimité j'entrais en elle brutalement.

Elle échappa un gémissement animal et se retint au mur auquel je l'avais accolé.

_ Ton corps ne dit pas la même chose que ta bouche. Lui dis-je en sentant comment elle était mouillée.

Je faisais maintenant des vas et viens lent en elle. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière de façon à la faire reposer sur mon épaule. Comme en signe d'abandon.

Son cou tendu vers moi, je la marquais de mes dents continuant mes mouvement de vas en viens, avec toujours beaucoup de lenteur, je voulais la faire souffrir, lui faire désirer le plaisir, sans jamais le lui donner. Alors qu'elle commençait à me supplier d'aller plus vite je m'arrêtais. Elle gémis de frustration.

_ On a pas tout ce qu'on veux dans la vie Chérie. Je la retournais, lui volais un baiser et partis la laissant là, seule et frustrée.

J'avais eu ma vengeance sur elle. C'est tout ce qui comptais.

Je remontais dans la chambre. Alice ne dormait pas, elle était juste assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Quand j'entrais elle levant les yeux vers moi, elle était encore triste, et comme une conne je l'avais laissé seule.

Je me giflais intérieurement et attrapais des vêtements secs dans le but de les enfiler. Alice me suivait du regard.

_ Mais t'as fait quoi encore ? Dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ais pris un bain de minuit ! Elle rigola de bon cœur et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

_ Ça t'embête si je dors avec toi cette nuit, j'ais l'impression qu'on a toutes les deux besoin de câlins ce soir.

_ Non pas du tout viens. Elle me fit un peu de place dans son lit, on logeait à peine à deux dedans. Je m'y installais et la pris dans mes bras.

Nous trouvâmes une position confortable et j'éteins la lumière. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement, Alice me berçait avec sa respiration calme et lente.

Quand je me réveillais, la lumière du jour perçait légèrement par les volets. Ça aller peut-être être une bonne journée.

Alice dormait toujours, dos à moi, mon bras sous sa tête je ne pouvais pas trop bouger sans menacer de la réveiller.

Je la regardais alors, elle ressemblait à un petit ange endormie. Avec mon bras libre je repoussais quelques mèches, un peu trop longues par rapport aux autres, de son visage. Alice était devenu d'un seul coup un grand centre d'intérêt pour moi. Je vivais tout le temps avec elle et en quelques jours elle était devenu une amie alors qu'elle était l'exacte opposée de moi. Elle était douce, gentille, peu sûre d'elle et surtout, ce qui me faisais le plus de mal, extrêmement seule. Elle donnait pourtant l'envie qu'on la protège. Enfin elle me donnait envie de la protéger. Je ne voulais plus revoir son regard plein de larmes.

Je repris mes esprits, pourquoi je ressentais ça MOI ? Depuis quand avais-je ce genre de sentiments ? Ça ne me ressemblais tellement pas ! Mon esprit s'embrouillait tout seul et j'en arrivais à un point où je commençais à me faire peur.

J'avais besoin de faire le point seule, sans l'odeur sucrée d'Alice qui me tournait les sens.

Je me dégageais avec la plus grande prudence de ce piège qu'elle était. J'enfilais rapidement une veste et sortais par la fenêtre. Je courais alors le plus loin possible au fond de l'immense terrain du pensionnat, j'arrivais enfin à la lisière de la forêt qui le bordait. J'y entrais et y trouvais un petit coin de paradis, là était disposé naturellement des arbres tombés formant comme un nie géant. Je m'assis au creux de ses bras de bois et fermas les yeux.

Instantanément le visage d'Alice me parvint. Cette nuit avait vraiment était dévastatrice dans mon esprit. Mais pourquoi d'un coup tout paraissait compliqué. Avant ce matin je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce que je ressentais quand Alice était avec moi. Après tout je la connaissais à peine, je savais juste que ses parents la délaissaient, qu'elle prend ce petit air narquois quand je dis ou fais quelque chose qui la fait rire, qu'elle ne veux pas montrer sa peine, qu'elle veut se montrer forte, que sa bouche tremble légèrement quand elle pleure, qu'elle a cette odeur de cerise et de caramel, que ses cheveux pointent dans tous les sens entourant magnifiquement son visage, visage si expressif, un petit visage de lutin qu'on aurait envie de câliner.. Un souffle souleva mon cœur.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça.

C'était peut-être ce qu'on appelle une prise de conscience. Oui je l'aimais, depuis le premier jour, cependant, mon esprit ayant eu peur de ce sentiment inconnu a bâillonné mon cœur et a envoyé tout ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

Après cette révélation, il fallait que je la vois, si j'avais tiré les bonnes conclusions, je le saurais en voyant son visage. Je me levais, pris une grande respiration, sautais des immenses troncs d'arbres et courais vers le bâtiments qui se dessinait devant moi.

J'arrivais en courant dans la chambre et marquait un arrêt dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, Alice y était encore.

Elle me fixa un instant sans bruit, une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

Ma respiration était haletante à cause de ma course. J'avais tiré les bonnes conclusions et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je m'approchais en quelque pas et collais mes lèvres sur les siennes attrapant son visage avec mes mains.

Elle fut surprise alors que son dos vint rencontrer le mur derrière elle. Puis elle me repoussa, je me détachais alors.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je n'avais jamais songé à ce qu'elle ne puisse avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi.

J'avais était bien trop stupide.

M'excusant je me retournais pour partir, mes larmes menaçant de couler.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes. Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Bouh je suis trop méchante de vous avoir laissé longtemps sans rien vous mettre sous la dent. Bref j'avance pas dans cette fiction en ce moment et ca me blaze un peu je dois dire, mais bon au moins je promets que je la finirais ! (même si ca doit durer pas mal de temps ! ^^)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire. (Je me suis toujours pas ammélioré en orthographe donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes et je m'en excuse.)**

**Disclamer : vous connaissez la chanson.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Alors que je partais Alice attrapa mon bras et me retourna vers elle.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui me colla à son corps et m'embrassa. Alors tout explosa en moi. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et approfondis le baiser. Au bout d'un moment je me détachais et gardais mes mains sur ses joues. Nos yeux imploraient des explications, ce fut elle qui se lança en premier.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée, j'ai été surprise et j'ai eu peur. J'attend depuis tellement longtemps que tu m'embrasse, tu peux pas savoir.

_ Je t'aime Alice, j'ai eu tellement peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

_ Depuis la première minute où je t'ai vu je suis amoureuse Bella.

_ Je suis désolée ne n'avoir reconnue mes sentiment qu'aujourd'hui.

_ J'avais mal de te voir avec ces autres filles.

_ Plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, je te le promet Alice. C'est toi que j'aime, maintenant je le sais et mon cœur ne battra plus que pour toi a présent.

Nos larmes coulaient alors que nous nous disions tout se que nous devions nous dire, nous coupant parfois la parole tellement l'émotion était vive et tranchante. Après avoir déblatéré tout ce que l'on avait à dire, nous prononçâmes une phrase, juste, simple, vraie.

_ Je t'aime.

J'étais comme dans un rêve.

Ce qui était pour moi totalement impensable il y a quelques jours c'était révélé comme une évidence à mes yeux.

J'étais tombée amoureuse.

* * *

><p>Nous nous dirigions vers la cafeteria avec Alice. Nous avions décidé de garder le secret de notre relation nouvelle.<p>

Un sourire viens se coller sur mon visage à la pensé de ce mot : relation. J'avais été très amoureuse une fois quelques années auparavant mais Elle était partis, déménageant loin de moi. Son départ m'avais détruite et j'avais lentement sombré alors que je n'avais qu'une quinzaine d'années. Après avoir douloureusement remontée la pente, je m'étais créé une carapace enchainant conneries sur conneries. Alice avait alors fait renaitre en moi ces sentiments que je croyais perdu pour toujours.

Alors que nous nous asseyons à notre table, Tanya me lança un regard courroucé. Je tournais la tête, indifférente.

Aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait altérer mon bonheur.

Alice me sourit. Des paillettes brillaient dans ses yeux et j'adorais ça. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller la lèvre ne m'aidais en rien.

Après le petit déjeuné nous nous séparâmes d'un regard.

Je passais la matinée dans mes pensée, consciente que cet amour allé bien trop vite mais il était tellement sincère qu'il me paraissais comme une évidence. La pause de midi arriva et je m'empressais d'aller retrouver mon petit lutin. À table je lui fit une proposition.

_ Que pense tu de sécher le cour de sport avec moi ?

_ Hum, réfléchit-elle, alléchante suggestion. Et pour aller ou miss Swan ?

_ Je sais pas, on irait se promener quelque part dans le parc ?

_ C'est d'accord. Me dit elle avec un sourire. Partons maintenant tant que le contrôle des surveillants est faible.

Nous nous levâmes et contournant la table des profs nous atteignîmes le couloir. Ainsi a l'abris des regards, je l'embrassais et commençais à courir, elle me suivi aussitôt. Je savais où je voulais l'emmener, là où, quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments.

Je courais toujours, la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Lorsque nous arrivions à la lisière de la forêt, notre absence n'avait surement pas déjà du interpeller les surveillants.

Nous nous installâmes au milieu des troncs d'arbres pour discuter. Je lui tenais la main et bien vite je ne puis plus me retenir. J'embrassais son cou tendrement. De petits gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge me poussais à continuer. La poussant doucement à s'allonger je me mis au dessus d'elle, embrassant ses lèvres charnues. Je déboutonnais lentement son chemisier, caressant sa peau douce.

_ Bella je n'est..

_ Chut, je la coupais un doigt sur ses lèvre. Des voix se faisaient entendre au loin, elles nous appelaient, nous cherchaient. Mais nous étions perdu dans notre monde infranchissable.

_ Je t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas. Je chuchotais à l'oreille de ma belle pour la rassurer. Ne fais pas trop de bruit.

De là je lui retirais tous ses vêtement m'attardant sur sa peau incroyablement pale et d'une extrême douceur. Je retirais mon pantalon et le blazer que je portais sans rien dessous. J'embrassais le ventre d'Alice, mes cheveux trainant sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait difficilement et sa situation ne s'arrangeât pas lorsque je descendit sur son intimité allant la chatouiller avec ma langue. Ses cris me firent sourire mais si ça continuait ainsi nous allions nous faire prendre et je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un brise notre bulle. Je remontais alors vers ses lèvres pour les faire taire avec les miennes. Je remplaçais ma bouche par mes doigts faisant de lents vas et viens. À chaque mouvement ma peau se frottait à la sienne envoyant des décharges électriques dans chacun de mes muscles. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Voir les yeux de quelqu'un qu'on aime et à qui on donne du plaisir devait être incroyable. Lorsque elle ouvris les yeux je posais mon front sur le sien.

_ Je t'aime. Lui murmurais-je. À ce moment là ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts. Elle était magnifique en plein orgasme. Elle calma sa respiration et revint à elle.

_ Bella, je t'aime. Elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser.

_ Moi aussi mon amour. Je lui souris et m'allongeais à ses côtés la gardant au creux de mes bras.

_ Et..et toi? Dit-elle timidement.

_ Pour l'instant je n'est besoin de rien de plus que de toi près de moi Alice. Elle se retourna et me serra fort dans ses bras. Quand le froid se fit ressentir nous nous rhabillâmes et rentrâmes. Nous allions recevoir une punition mais se n'est pas ce qui gâchait notre bonheur.

Effectivement quand nous rentrâmes nous écopâmes d'une privation d'activités (plus longue pour moi du coup). Le comportement de Rosalie avait changé à mon égard, elle était moins hargneuse.

* * *

><p>Quand arrivais la nuit je ressentis le besoin de fumer. Je quittais donc mon ange à regret en un baiser volé.<p>

Je reçu la fumée dans ma gorge comme une libération. Ma vie avait vraiment pris un tournant différent depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. J'aimais plutôt ça.

Alors que je rentrais tranquillement je fus tiré par le bras dans un coin du pensionnat. Tanya me colla contre un mur.

_ J'ai l'impression que mon tour est arrivé. Dit-elle. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes m'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur mon visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez un message après le bip. -Bip-<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ouuuuuuuhhh la vilaine elle a pris beaucoup de retard dans sa fiction ! J'suis horriblement désolé mes amours. :$**

**Je comprendrais vraiment si vous n'avez pas envie de lire la suite qui est là juste en dessous ! :) (okay j'en suis pas très fière mais bon c'est mieux que rien non ?)**

**Brefouille, encore un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours méga, supra plaisir !**

**Sinon Alice et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) et encore désolé pour les fautes !**

**C'est pas très long mais bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

_ Il semblerait plutôt que tu arrive trop tard Tanya. Dis-je en la repoussant fortement. Elle me fixa, surprise.

_ De quoi tu parles Bella, tu m'as chercher pendant plusieurs jours et maintenant tu te défile ? S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Et oui tu vois, la vie est injuste pour certaines personnes, fallait venir à moi plus tôt ma belle, la place est prise. Je commençais à partir la laissant seule.

Dans un grognement elle me doubla en me bousculant. Je ris doucement et retournais au près d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Le week-end arriva et le pensionnat relâchas quelques unes de ses hôtes.<p>

Je passais la journée du samedi dans la chambre, dans les bras d'Alice. Elle me racontais que c'était rare qu'autant de filles partent pour le week-end mais ça ne me posais aucun problème du moment qu'Alice, elle, était là.

Le dimanche passa très vite et nous étions déjà le lundi matin. Je n'entendais plus parler de Tanya et c'était plutôt cool.

Je suivais les cours très légèrement et Kate ne faisait même plus attention à moi. Rosalie ne m'engueulait plus et les autres surveillants étaient surpris de me voir si calme. On aurait dit qu'Alice avait sur moi un pouvoir assagissant.

Je n'avais pas vu Alice de l'après midi car sa classe était partie en randonné. Elle était censée me retrouver à la projection du film qui avait lieu le soir même.

Cependant toute sa classe était là mais pas elle. L'inquiétude grandie en moi. Je me levais pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je commençais par chercher Alice dans notre chambre. Il n'y avait personne. J'allais partir quand un petit morceau de papier attira mon attention. Je m'approchais du bureau et attrapa ce qui semblait être un petit mot.

Les mots apparurent à moi et un sentiment d'anxiété monta en moi. Je partie de la chambre en courant, laissant tomber le mot à terre.

On pouvait y lire : « _Rejoins moi sous l'escalier du 2eme bâtiment. Bella._ »

* * *

><p>Je courais comme une folle jusqu'à cet escalier.<p>

Quand je la voyais enfin je restais comme paralysé. Je tombais à genoux devant elle.

Alice était là, prostré, assise les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la tête posé sur ceux ci. Elle était recouverte de farine, de peinture et des bleus commençaient à se former là où elle avait reçu des coups.

Je la pris dans mes bras ne sachant pas quels étaient les bons mots. Elle pleura un moment et je la réconfortais.

C'était la fille que j'aimais, mon ange, ma vie et on avait osé lui faire du mal.

Je la conduisais à la chambre, l'aida à se nettoyer ce qui n'était pas facile vu la force avec laquelle elle tremblait. Je l'aida à se mettre dans son lit et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et elles valaient la peine de se que j'allais faire.

Alice compris et essaya de me retenir mais c'était impossible, la rage montait en moi comme un feu ardant qui me consumait.

* * *

><p>Je marchais alors d'un pas rapide vers mon but.<p>

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir avec ses deux acolytes. Tanya. Quand elle me vis arriver, un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle voyait la haine animer le mien.

« - Tu n'as rien le droit de me faire Swan.. »

Je coupais sa phrase nette en lui balançant mon poing dans la mâchoire.

Elle tomba au sol sonnée. Je me jetais sur elle et la frappais plusieurs fois au visage, son nez émis un craquement avant que du sang gicle sur le mur. Je me levais et lui lançais des coups de pieds dans le ventre. J'entendais vaguement les cris autour de moi. Je voulais qu'elle paie. Qu'elle souffre pour avoir fait souffrir mon Alice.

Je sentis alors une force incontrôlable fondre sur moi et me tirer vers l'arrière. C'était Emmett qui me plaquait contre le mur. Des larmes de rage brouillaient ma vue mais j'aperçus les infirmières courir vers Tanya et le directeur dire à Emmett de m'emmener dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>Je me retrouvais donc là, assise en face de M Cullen. Il me fixait de la peine dans les yeux.<p>

Moi je n'en avais pas.

J'allais devoir partir mais je ne regrettais rien, ni ce que j'avais trouvé ici ni même la raclé que je venais de foutre à Tanya.

La seule chose qui me sciait le cœur en deux était le fait que je devais quitter Alice. Elle qui, j'en étais sûre, m'attendait derrière la porte de ce bureau.

Le directeur me demanda de quitter immédiatement le pensionnat, la police allait venir me chercher. Quand elle arriva, je quittais la pièce suivis par deux agents.

Le regard que me lança Alice me transperça. Je pu à peine la serrer dans mes bras qu'elle me fut arrachée.

Je me promis alors une chose. De revenir la chercher...

* * *

><p><strong>Vous y avez cru hein que notre Bella allait se laisser séduire pas la méchante Tanya ? Je vous rassure, je n'en est jamais eu l'intention ! Impressions ?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Contre tout attente je reviens avec le DERNIER chapitre de cette fiction. Il n'est pas très long mais je n'avais rien de plus à dire :')**

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que je revindrais plus tard avec une histoire toute neuve, pour vous et rien que pour vous !**

**Place maintenant à votre chapitre qui est un peu différents des autres mais vous aller vite vous en rendre compte !**

**Comme d'hab' les personnages ne sont point ma propriété !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10.<p>

J'avais atterris ici deux ans auparavant. Pour laisser mes parents voyager. Pour pouvoir avoir une vie stable.

Pendant ces deux ans ma vie avait était stable.

Jusqu'au jour où elle arriva.

Moi qui était la fille que tout le monde regardait toujours bizarrement, j'allais avoir une nouvelle compagne de chambre. Et puis elle était arrivée, avec ses allures de mauvaise fille.

Elle avait tout chamboulé en moi.

Elle me faisait rire, elle en avait rien à foutre du regard des autres. Elle ne respectait pas les règles de l'école, et elle était belle, magnifiquement belle. Son sourire charmeur ouvrait chaque fois une brèche dans mon cœur.

Elle m'a réconfortée et elle m'a enfin embrassé alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai d'abord hésité, pendant une fraction de seconde. Et mon cœur m'a crié de prendre le risque. Alors j'ai suivis se qu'il me disait.

Je lui est fait confiance, à lui et à elle.

Alors que je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas une fille qu'il fallait suivre. Seulement, c'était elle et je me devais d'essayer. J'ai eu sans doute raison. Elle fut plus qu'adorable le temps qu'a duré notre histoire.

Et quand Tanya m'a tendu un piège pour me tabasser, elle m'a protégée encore, elle c'est faite renvoyer à cause de moi. Avant de partir elle m'avait promis de revenir me chercher.

Seulement, ça fera ce soir exactement 1 an que je l'attend..

* * *

><p>La journée était passé très lentement, elle avait eu un goût fade, comme toutes celles qui avaient suivie le départ de Bella.<p>

Elle me manquait terriblement, ma Bella.

Je vivait comme un zombie, je me levais, suivais les cours, j'allais aux activités du soir et me couchais.

Mais j'étais de nouveau seule.

Quand on a goutté quelques temps à un amour tel que celui ci, c'est dur de revenir à la réalité.

Mon lit était redevenu froid sans elle et mes réveils étaient plus que brutaux alors que j'avais passé la nuit en sa compagnie dans mes rêves.

Chaque journée passée sans elle, déchirait un peu plus mon cœur.

Le soir je regardais longuement les étoiles qui brillaient par la fenêtre, pour une fois que les nuages ne les cachaient pas..

C'était une jolie nuit, il ne faisait pas trop froid, la pleine lune brillait en éclairant tout le domaine. Des larmes couraient sans bruit sur mes joues. Je décidais enfin d'aller me coucher. Je mis très longtemps à m'endormir mais je réussis à tomber dans un sommeil léger.

* * *

><p>C'est le manque d'oxygène qui me réveillas et j'avais la sensation que quelqu'un m'étouffais.<p>

Il faisait encore nuit, je n'avais pas dormis beaucoup. Une sillouette se dessinait au dessus de moi et cette personne avait effectivement sa main posé sur ma bouche.

Cette fois c'était sûr, Tanya venais pour me tuer. Puis son visage apparue dans un halot de lumière. Elle était là. Et ce n'était pas un rêve.

Bella apparue dans mon champs de vision. Elle avait un doigt sur ses lèvres m'incitant à me taire. Après un assentiment de ma part elle me relâcha. Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues minutes puis je chuchotais :

« - Bella.. ca fait un an.

Je sais Alice, si j'avais pu je serais venu plus tôt. Mais j'ai fait de la détention après l'incident avec Tanya. Ensuite il a fallut que j'organise ton évasion et que je nous trouve un endroit pour vivre. Alice je suis vraiment désolée.. Des larmes perlais au coin de ses yeux, elle était sincère.

- Puis je encore te faire confiance ?

- Bien sur, autant que je t'aime."

Sur ses mots j'attrapais sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Elle m'avais tant manqué.

Sentir à nouveau ses lèvres était un pur poison qu'on m'injectait dans les veines. Des larmes, de joie cette fois, coulèrent le long de mes joues, donnant un goût salé à notre baiser.

Il fallait faire vite, Bella m'aida à récupérer mes affaires et à les emballer dans un sac. Je ne pouvais pas tout emporter, mais je pris les choses qui m'étaient le plus chère. Une fois prètes, nous sortîmes discrètement de la chambre, passant avec le plus de légèreté devant la chambre de Rosalie.

Nous nous faufilâmes dans les cuisines pour passer par la porte de dérière.

L'adrénaline montait en moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je partais.

Nous contournâmes le batiment pour prendre l'allée centrale de l'école.

Je m'arrêttais une dernière fois pour faire face au pensionnat. Je le regardais avec de la nostalgie dans le cœur.

"- Alice ? Tu est sûre de vouloir me suivre ? Demanda Bella doucement.

- Où allons nous ?

- Nous allons vivre loin de tout ca.."

Après cette réponse elle attrapa mes lèvres avec les siennes, scellant notre histoire. Je la suivrait, où qu'elle m'entraine.

Tournant le dos à mon passé, je courus vers mon avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN !<strong>


End file.
